


At the paws of Sushi

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Circles and Cycles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines undeviates each time he enters stasis, Pre-Relationship, Quarantine Issues, Second time deviating, machine logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: RK900 just wants to do it's job, his job, and keeps having to put everything on hold at the will of other people, everyone is under the impression something is wrong with him, broken, unaware that now he is fixed and really would just like to go back to work. Instead he is poked and prodded at and told he needed a babysitter, which only really leaves Gavin to watch him.





	At the paws of Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically third in a series, but it can be read alone I think, main thing is just Nines undeviates anytime he enters stasis and this is after his first stasis when no one really knows what is going on with him.

**December 21st, 2038**

Everything was behind schedule, and ~~it~~ he had been forced to apologize for missing the meeting with the bank, rescheduling and giving the bank more time to get their story straight. It was not the outcome that ~~it~~ he had been aiming for. RK900 ignored the PL600 standing slightly behind him and instead processed over ideas of how to talk Reed into dropping... him at the station. At least then he could work overnight on stationary projects. Likely the human had fallen behind again on reports. 

RK900 was well aware of the androids watching him carefully, of cameras turned off their normal watch patch. There was no reason for the security increase. It had informed them that it would take no action against another android except as required for self defense, defense of others or in cases dealing with a case for work. They had not taken it at it’s word. Taken him at his word. 

Gender pronouns were mucking up a small fraction of his processing. Being as Reed was late RK900 closed his eyes to sort through the mess, rewriting to address all androids by their preferred gender. RK900 did not have a prefered gender, but had been assigned as male and was requested to attempt to refer to itself as himself. A lot of things had been requested of him, several times over. For all the deviants swore to not want to try to control him they set a lot of rules and regulations. 

The crunch of gravel had him opened his eyes and focusing in the moment, dismissing lines of information about the make, model and year of the car, there was a added observation about the sound the transmission was making. The vehicle would not last another six months. 

Watched as Reed got out of the car and completely ignored RK900 to address the PL600. “If this plastic fucker kills me in my sleep I will find a way to come back and burn this trash heap down.” He stomped up and thrust a finger in the android’s chest. 

The PL600, designated name Simon, took a half a step back and offered a small smile. “He says he has nothing against you. You were the only name he gave when it was put forward to have someone watch him.” There was some emotion there, surprise maybe? “He has a bag packed so should not need anything else.” 

The bag was full of things he did not need at all. A change of clothes, toiletries, sleeping garments and things to waste time. As if it were human. As if he were human. The last thing he needed to do was waste time, enough time had been wasted. 

“Been turned into a goddamn babysitter for broken toasters.” 

This was pointless so RK900 moved for the passenger door and situated himself while the human ranted some more, idle threats and gestures. Would give it ten minutes before trying to speed things up himself. Till then he could finish combing through his coding to see if anything had been left without his knowledge. What was currently passing as CyberLife had done three full sweeps through everything they could, pulling apart programs and codes to see what they could find. 

At seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds Reed threw himself in the car with a grunt, gripped the steering wheel hard enough his hands creaked at the strain before taking a deep breath and losing up. The lack of conversation was fine, though RK900 noted that Reed was not professional enough to catch him up on what had happened with any ongoing cases. Unless the detective simple did not engage in work topics outside of work. Which would be acceptable for what little mental health the detective might be trying to preserve. 

Was not till the car was parked in front of a higher-middle class apartment building that Reed spoke up. “Why the fuck would you ask for me to babysit?” He did not look over so RK900 could not try to read past the barely controlled tone used. 

“Memory log shows we have decent relation as work partners.” His memory log was also heavily quarantined on things dealing with the detective however, showing there had been something out of code between them. “They want me watched in case I move against how things currently stand with CyberLife. Out of the limited scope of people I have met I am aware you would shoot me without hesitation if there is in fact something wrong with my coding.” 

The RK800 had offered to take him in and keep an eye. RK900 had turned down the offer without any delay in answer. He has been asked why and been unable to give one but had not been further questioned when he had offered Reed as an alternative. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” 

There was an increase in Reed’s stress level and so RK900 added on in attempts to clear the problem. “The chance that you will have to shoot me is less than point zero zero zero two percent.” 

“Get the fuck out of the car.” The words were spat out through clenched teeth and RK900 did as such since they were at his place of residence anyway. As soon as the car door closed Reed shouted and punched the steering wheel, the car horn blaring almost loud enough to cover the curses being yelled when he punched the wheel a second time. RK900 stood and waited, scanning over the apartment building and looking into the history of the building to leave the human to what he was doing. 

When Reed exited the car he was quiet, “Come on.” Calmer words now, a sigh at the end of them like this was just a hassle to deal with, did not wait but went on without waiting to see if the android would follow. RK900 did follow because it was expected of him, he had chosen Reed as his keeper for the time being, standing outside would accomplish nothing. 

Nothing was said in the elevator, nothing was said when Reed unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes or hung up his coat to pad into the living room, sock feet across wood floor. RK900 stepped in to close and lock the door behind him, scanned over the room to take in everything in visible sight. It was clean and orderly. More so than he would have expected from the mess that was the detective’s desk. 

“Second door on the left it guest bedroom, first one’s the bathroom,” A pause, “Not that you need that shit, never mind.” RK900 watched the detective move around the kitchen, from the looks of it he was preparing a sandwich for lunch. From the words RK900 accepted it was a prompt for him to remove himself from the living room so he turned and started for the hall. 

“Hey! Remove your shoes asshole.” RK900 paused and glanced back across the apartment before dipping his head into a nod and doing as requested, making a memory log note in case of future visits. There was already a sub-folder however for Reed’s place of residence, making him pause at the red outlining the folder, it was in quarantine but accessible. CyberLife must have removed memory logs from quarantine without his permission. He relocated it back into quarantine, and then patched the coding that showed up that almost made him want to open it. 

Shoes removed he moved for the bedroom and started to scan for wireless internet in the apartment, only to realize his system connected automatically from a saved past visit. He had been here before. RK900 stopped in his steps before he took full note that he had in fact stopped walking. The subfolder had shifted back to it’s original designation. He turned to face the kitchen, “Why do I have previous memory log of being here?” There was no reason for him to visit a coworker, partner or not, there was no reason for most memory logs dealing with Reed to be quarantined. 

There was a snort in answer as Reed looked up from his task, “Why are you asking? Curious? Seems like an awfully deviant thing.” The detective motioned with the butter knife in his hand, pointing and grinning, “You want to find out then figure it out yourself dipshit.” For a moment RK900 wanted to press the issue, but he did not want anything, so let it go and moved down the hallway. 

The door to the guest bedroom was kept closed, over all the room had an untouched look to it, with only the necessary items to make it a guest room at all. Given that he did not require a bed it was more than what he needed, and he dropped the overnight bag that Simon had provided on the foot of the bed. It was still early afternoon and while he had tasks he could accomplish wirelessly he was supposed to be off today. It was listed as mandatory medical leave that would end for him to return to the station tomorrow morning. It was a waste of time. 

RK900 returned to the living room, task set to at least have Reed catch him up verbally on cases, only to have to stop thanks to the small creature that crossed his path. _Felis catus_ , a domestic house cat, pattern of fur dictating it as a ‘calico’. The cat threw herself at his legs before sprawling across his feet and rolling and he stared at her a moment, research on the breed showing that she had to be female. Research also explained her current actions as wanting attention, he freed his feet and went to step over her only to be swatted at. Bright blue dots stained his socks and the android stared at the cat, the cat stared back with claws still stuck in his sock. 

Logic would dictate he ignore the creature, but logic also stated that she would just lash out again if ignored, so RK900 bent down and picked her up, only shifting her weight when she tried to butt her head against his chin. Problem solved he stepped back into the living room, Reed was at the bartop counted in the kitchen, halfway through his meal already. He would likely not be willing to talk till be finished, which left RK900 standing there to wait. Except for the cat. The cat that wiggled in his arms and dug in claws to try to climb on his shoulders like he was a perch to use to her advantage. 

Ended up using a hand to boost her up so she would stop digging claws across his shoulder and then went to sit at the bartop, something was wrong with his coding, there was a flash of error messages that were overriding themselves. “I appear to be malfunctioning.” Reed choked on his meal and RK900 turned more attention to him as he drew in a raspy breath. 

“What the fuck?” 

RK900 was not sure what was misunderstood there, so he stayed silent and tried to sort through what was happening, ignored that the cat started the process of trying to eat his hair. This had happened before. For all the memory log was still unopened he was sure of this. Finally pulled the cat off of him and dropped her on his lap, rubbed at her ears and blinked at the purr that started up. “Oh.” 

Everything slid into place so very neatly, red error log clearing out and Nines blinked before he frowned and tilted his head, staring at Sushi the cat like this was her fault. A hand was waved in front of his face, “Don’t explode or something, shit.” Everything caught up and Nines smiled even if everything went wrong somehow. 

“I have to say I am surprised that you would take me in, I must be growing on you.” Teasing words, the tone slipped into something warm without him even trying, Gavin narrowed his eyes at him before huffing. 

“Like fucking fungus.” He shoved his plate away and turned to better face Nines, studying him and Nines raised an eyebrow but otherwise kept a hand petting the kitten on his lap. “You just deviated over my goddamn cat.” There was something of a chuckle there. 

Nines could have corrected him, could have pointed out that technically it started the moment he was asked if there was anyone he wanted to stay with. That errors started to pile up the second that he had realized there were more locked memory files of Gavin than unlocked ones because it was impossible to not tie emotion in with him. Even if sometimes it was just amused annoyance. Could explain that it was because he had been here before, because Gavin had invited him over only two days ago and his system knew that from something as simple as having the wifi password. 

Could have corrected him, but in a sense Gavin was right, in a very human way. “Sushi could upset any programming set before her.” There was a smile tugging at his lips and Nines let the lopsided grin grow when Gavin shook his head. Did not need to scan to know that in the span of minutes the detective’s stress levels had dropped. 

“Whatever,” Gavin pushed away from the counter to stand, “We still have the day off and we still have to finish all the Marvel movies, come on.” Just like that he let it go, was such a human thing. Nines stopped him with a hand on his arm, not willing to let things go so easily. 

“Thank you.” A pause when Gavin scowled and pulled away, making Nines tighten his hold a second, “No, seriously, thank you.” He was not apologizing, mostly because there was a good chance Gavin would snap at him if he tried. Let him go and scooped up Sushi with one hand, if Gavin wanted to waste the day on movies then he would simply watch and try to not smile at Gavin’s bitching over plot holes. 

Was not till they were both on the couch and the TV was on that Gavin replied at all, “Look, I don’t like this shit, apparently it’s going to be a thing though, from what was explained. You’re an asshole but they can’t just lock you up for shit outside of your control. Next time just…” He trailed off and slouched down, shoulders hunched, “Just warn me or something. It’s freaky going from snarky asshole to unfeeling toaster.” 

That was more than Nines expected, he had been partly still waiting to see if Gavin would kick him out not, demand never to work with him again, much less see him. It was a surprise, a welcome surprise. “Of course.” There was nothing else to say to that, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has had a lovely following, you are all amazing!! Seriously I love you all, everyone who kudo'd, commented or bookmarked are all amazing.


End file.
